Run Hard, Fly High, Love Deep
by Puppy
Summary: These are a few of her favorite things. An American transfer student captures Wood’s heart with her daredevil stunts. But can he save her from the price on her head? an Oliver Wood fic
1. Good night Oliver

Run Hard, Fly High, Love Deep Chapter 1  
These are a few of her favorite things. An American transfer student captures Wood's heart with her daredevil stunts. But can he save her from the price on her head?  
"It a personal honor to welcome you to Hogwarts, Emma. As you know your mother and I had been close even since she was a student of mine," Professor McGonagall said to the young lady sitting before her. Despite her odd dress, the American teen looked at home seated in the large red chair by the fire. Emma had always adjusted well. "I miss her very much," Minerva added sadly.  
  
"So do I Aunt Minerva." Professor McGonagall smiled warmly at her. It felt as if her heart was being squeezed as she remembered how much the girl looked like her mother. The only difference was the color of her hair and eyes.  
  
"Are you sure I'll be safe here?" Emma asked not being able to hide the concern.  
  
"There is no place safer," the old witch assured her. She of course had to stop to consider. The safety of Hogwarts had waned since the arrival of Harry Potter. "But of course no where is absolute. You must always carry your wand and I have asked Professor Lupin, the defense against the dark arts Professor, to give you extra lessons after regular class times." Minerva paused and looked at Emma. She didn't even seem afraid. She was a born Griffindor.  
  
"I understand," she answered politely.  
  
"Good. Now I will take you to the common room and introduce you to your new roommates." She stood and enchanted Emma's things. In an unofficial sorting ceremony Emma had been of course been placed in Griffindor. It had hardly been a surprise even thought her parents had both been in Slytherin. Despite that Minerva had let out a sigh of relief when her house was called. With the arrival of a certain raven-haired boy they had grown accustomed to brushes with dark wizards. It would be safer for her. On the way out the door Emma grabbed her broom off the pile. She preferred to carry it.  
  
As they walked down the halls and Emma could help but look around in awe. The cavernous hallways, though welcoming, were odd to her and made her feel like she had stepped into the medieval times. As they entered a stair way the paintings all around were trying to bid her welcome at once. She smiled at each of them and waved at the few that seemed desperate to get her attention. She even giggled and blushed at one who was making kissey faces at her.  
  
Suddenly she pitched to the side as the staircase disconnected from the landing. As Emma clutched the railing uncertainly, Minerva stood calmly waiting for their path to resume.  
  
"This school is much older than your previous one," said the professor as the staircase came to a rest. "Therefore you will find many surprises such as moving staircases and ghosts, for instance, but I'm sure you will adjust."  
  
They arrived at a portrait of a fat pink lady and Minerva stopped giving Emma a quick appraising look.  
  
"Must you wear that thing in your nose?" she sighed, her face scrunched up in disapproval. Emma could help but giggle as her hand went to the diamond stud.  
  
"Mom always liked it." Minerva shook her head with a small smile. "She even took me to get it," Emma added.  
  
"Yes, well your mother was always known for her odd tastes." Emma assumed this comment wasn't just about her fashion sense. "Quaffles and Snitches!" Minerva said to Emma's surprise, and the painting before her swung open. There were five girls sitting in the back of the room by a fire. They all looked up as the portrait open and a few jaws dropped in shock as Emma shyly stepped through.  
  
"Thank you so much for waiting girls. This is Emma White. Emma this is Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, they are chasers for Griffindor, and this is Julia Thomas, and Lara Windit. I'll leave you to get acquainted." Minerva gave Emma a quick squeeze on the shoulder and left. Emma watched her exit through the portrait before turning to see excited faces.  
  
"I've never heard of a transfer student before?"  
  
"Do you play Quidditch?"  
  
"Is that a Firebolt?" They questions were all coming at one and she held up her hand smiling.  
  
"You'll have to slow down. I'm sorry I'm not use to your accents yet," she said trying to look more apologetic than amused. There was a second of stunned silence.  
  
"Bloody hell! You're American!" said the girl she remember as Angelina.  
  
"Yes, I am." She resisted replying with a cheeky comment.  
  
"I don't think there's ever been an American at Hogwarts," Katie Bell said skeptically. "I've never even heard of a transfer student."  
  
"Well I guess technically I'm neither. I'm still British but I grew up in America." Her accent wasn't completely American either, though they didn't notice; she had a slight tinge from her mother. "And I got my letter when I was eleven but it was . . . I couldn't come then. Aunt Minerva though it would be best if I came this year."  
  
"Aunt Minerva?" came a snort.  
  
"Well not an actually an aunt either," she said with a smile. She knew they must have only seen Professor McGonagall as a crotchety old teacher. "Just a close friend of my mother," she answered.  
  
"As much as I'd like to stand here and learn more of your sordid past," said Angelina. "I do really, don't get me wrong," she said sincerely. "But I'm hungry so lets go to dinner, we can talk there just as well." The Griffindor sixth year girls waited as Katie showed Emma to their room and charmed her trunk to follow. A new bed had magically appeared and the girls scooted the trunk against it.  
  
The pack giggled all the way down to the main hall and Emma was bombarded with questions about America, especially the boys. She was beginning to get overwhelmed and was glad when they reached the large golden doors signaling their arrival at the great hall.  
  
The three chasers dramatically stepped forward and threw them open. Not thinking anything of it, Emma walked out from the group and instantly she wished she hadn't. A hush fell over the hall. At that moment she decided she probably should have changed. She was had worn her old school uniform which was completely muggle. It consisted of a white button up shirt with a black v-neck sweater decked with the school crest, black and purple plaid pleated skirt, white knee-highs, and chunky Mary Jane Doc Martins. With the nose stud and long white blond hair she must have looked like a Goth or at least that she belonged in Slytherin. After a moment of doing an impression of a deer in headlights, Katie proudly took her arm and led her to a table decked with maroon and gold students. Conversation had started again, though she could tell much of it was about her.  
  
The five girls split into the respective clicks, saying their farewells, and Emma was lead to what she knew must be the Quidditch players. They were always the loudest group in any school. One of which was probably the only boy not to notice her arrival because he was huddled over parchment muttering fiercely to himself, "No that won't work," he said as he scribbled out a small drawing. Emma leaned over the table to see what he was sketching, but it all was a mass of unintelligible doodles. He unconsciously placed his arm in the way and pulled the paper closer to him. Kate leaned over and whispered in Emma's ear.  
  
"Don't take it personally Emma. He doesn't even let us see his Quidditch notes." At the magic word Oliver's head popped up.  
  
"What?" he said momentarily confused. He looked around to see who had uttered his middle name before setting on the person who was staring at him from directly across the table. Despite her doe eyed innocent expression, he frowned suspiciously and pulled his notes into his lap. "Who are you? A Slytherin spy?" Emma laughed delightedly at his fierceness.  
  
"You'll have to forgive Wood," Angelina insisted as she threw a pea off her plate at him. "He has no manners. This is Emma. She's a transfer from American. She has a Firebolt." She said dramatically and with the magic word and his suspicion was replaced with interest.  
  
"Ah a Firebolt. Really!" he exclaimed. "Do you play Quidditch?"  
  
"Yes I was a Keeper back home," she said smiling. Wood was about to speak when suddenly a red head boy shouted.  
  
"Hey you're an American!" There was suddenly silence in their part of the hall as several Griffindors waited for her to speak.  
  
"Yes, very observant of you," she teased.  
  
"He tries," came a response from next to him. There were two of them! The second red head stood up and held out a hand. "I'm Fred, this is my brother George. We're beaters on the team."  
  
"And I'm guessing very good ones," Emma said as she shook their hands, sending them a killer smile, which turned them red enough to match their hair. "We had twin beaters on our team too. Girls named Helga and Ingrid. They had these massive biceps." She was holding up her hands in demonstration when she saw a peculiar look in Wood's eyes. "What is it?"  
  
"Your hair and your eyes," he whispered but of course the whole team strained to hear him. Wood turned to look across the hall and the team followed his gaze. There at another table was a boy with the same steely grey eyes and fantastically white blond hair. Emma instantly started to choke on the pumpkin juice she was in the process of sipping. She received a few well meaning pounds on the back, that she was sure would leave bruises.  
  
"Sorry I thought it was water," she explained when she got her breath back. They accepted it, however, there were two who saw the look of shock in Emma's eyes when she spotted Malfoy.  
  
After an exhausting Q&A session in the common room where she artfully deflected questions, Emma excused herself just after dark to go to bed. But she had no intention of sleeping. She carefully listened for footsteps before closing the drapes to her bed and grabbing her broom and a Quidditch handkerchief, it had little crisscrossed brooms with her number and last name embroidered on it. It was a gift from her mom when she made the team.  
  
She tiptoed to the window, even though stone floors made little noise, and opened it. She crouched down and sat on the edge. The wind was soft and cool as it blew the hair around her face. She closed her eyes and sighed. It was late into fall but the air was still warm. She tied the handkerchief over her hair and leapt from the window. As she fell, she brought her broom beneath her. She was flying.  
  
'The stadium was a lot like the one at home,' she thought as she raced between the stands. The only difference being that the stadium at her old school was all purple and black. This had different colored stands for each house. Alicia explained earlier that each house had a team. They seemed shocked when she said her old team traveled to other wizarding schools to play. She made a few laps before settling into her drills, just because the Quidditch team was full here did mean she was going to let herself get rusty. It had been weeks since she had flown and with the light breeze and quickness of her broom she felt her worries floating away, at least for a while.  
  
Fred and George were deep into a game of exploding snap, Oliver beside them with his miniature Quidditch field, of course muttering to himself, when Fred suddenly looked up and outside.  
  
"Hey Wood I think there's somebody on the pitch."  
  
"What?" the captain exclaimed. He leaped out of his chair to look. Sure enough in the moonlight he could see a figure darting around with a glowing ball. "Slytherins," he said with disgust. He pushed back his chair and stalked out of the common room. Fred and George just shrugged and went back to their game. Normally they wouldn't give up a chance to annoy their rivals but they were planning something for tomorrow night and they couldn't use the detention. It looked like one person after all; Wood could handle it. A few seconds later, a spark flew from the common room fire, igniting a card and the whole game exploded, scorching everything in the vicinity.  
  
"Good thing I hadn't started on my potions essay!" Fred said grinning with singed piece of parchment in his hands.  
  
"Fancy another game dear brother?" George asked cordially.  
  
"But of course."  
  
In the meanwhile Wood was huffing across the field ready to give Marcus Flint, or whoever it was a piece of his mind. He grabbed his broom out of the shed and was about to take flight when he noticed that not only was there only one person in the air but that person was too small to be Marcus Flint or any other Slytherin. Well Malfoy was smaller, he reasoned, but this looked like a girl and Slytherin didn't have any girl players. He took a seat in the stands and watched as the flyer zoomed around producing the most amazing aerials. They conjured a glowing orb and Wood watched as they practiced keeper drills. They weren't drills he knew but instantly he identified the mysterious flyer as Emma. She was frankly, amazing, but not as good as him, of course. She had a typical problem she was slower to turn left and sometimes simply turned completely the to avoid it. It was a balance issue that could be worked on but it impaired many amateur Quidditch players. After a time of watching he decided to join in. However, as he stood the little blue flame he had conjured in a jar for heat, fell out of his pocket and shattered. He looked out at Emma and saw her frozen in the air, letting the glowing Quaffle through the goal. The blue fire even gave her a location to stare at. She took off.  
  
He quickly extinguished the fire and grabbed his broom. But she spotted him and when she reached the castle she darted around the turrets trying to loose him. She dropped into one of the courtyards and they were flying through an outdoor hallway. Sweat was starting to appear on Oliver's forehead. He was so nervous about being caught that he nearly missed her turn and the wall she was avoiding. He, at least, would be easily recognized even at the speed they were traveling. She suddenly turned off into the courtyard and zoomed high into the air. Over the lawn she sped and Wood couldn't help but think what a great seeker she would make. It was at the great lake that she suddenly dived. Oh no! He wasn't going to fall for that! Wronskei Fein. This dark it would be nearly impossible to judge the distance to the water. He stayed aloft as she stopped what looked like mere inches from the water and spiraled up. Her hand released the broom and his heart leapt. There was a terrifying moment when he thought she was going to fall. But she grabbed the broom and completed a loop de loop while he watched in awe. They only person he had seen attempt that had fallen. She turned suddenly and zooming off towards the castle. Wood dropped back as he realized how fast she was approaching a tower. Not just any tower, Griffindor tower. "Emma No!" he shouted and he turned at the last minute to circle around and loose speed.  
  
Hermione let out a small squeak of surprise as a figure swept through the open window of the common room. The flyer echoed her squeal as she had touched down but her momentum was too great and she was sliding across the stone room despite her best efforts.  
  
"Impedimenta!" Emma stopped suddenly just a few inches short of the wall. She let out a startled gasp of relief and was panting dramatically from the breath she had been holding. Hermione quickly released her from the spell and she dropped to the floor with the clatter of a broomstick. Fred and George, the only other inhabitants of the common room looked at Emma with awe and a not a little admiration. "Wicked!" they exclaimed together.  
  
Emma got to her feet and mouthed thanks to Hermione and held a finger to her mouth, a shushing sign in front of her smirk, as darted she to the girl's stair well. She flattened herself against the wall as soon as she was out of sight. She heard a whoosh and the twin's cheers before they began to talk at once.  
  
"Wood! You should had seen it."  
  
"She almost hit the wall but Hermione stopped her." Emma's clasped a hand over to mouth to smother her giggle.  
  
"Can we try it please!?" Wood hushed them as his eyes narrowed. He could have sworn he heard something.  
  
"Thanks Hermione," Wood said sincerely. "Where did she go?"  
  
"Out the portrait," Hermione said as she pointed to the stairs with a smile. Wood grinned.  
  
"Bugger, well it's late so I'll just be off to bed. Good night then," he said as he gestured for the twins to head towards the boy's dormitory. They got the hint and smiled and pretended to be talking to him as they noisily climbed the stairs. In the meanwhile he tiptoed towards the girl's dormitory.  
  
Emma, thinking she was safe, turned to go when suddenly she was grabbed from behind.  
  
"Gotcha!" Wood exclaimed as he spun her, she let out a squeal and started to giggle with delight. He set her down and she turned to face him. "If we had been caught, I would have gotten in some major trouble," he said half seriously.  
  
"Yes. Sorry captain," she said with a mock salute.  
  
"Take this seriously," he laughed as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I though you were going to kill yourself with that stunt."  
  
"I nearly did," she said, her giggles calming. "I was this close to being plastering to the wall," she said with the appropriate hand gesture. "Lucky Hermione was there."  
  
"Yes lucky," he said as he shuffled a little closer to her. She recognized the glint in his eyes and she could feel her insides fluttering. The adrenaline was still pounding in her ears from their flight turning her brains to fuzz and there he stood just mere inches away. She licked her lips as her breathing deepened in anticipation and he mirrored her. Emma couldn't stand it anymore and jumped him, wrapping her arms around him and enveloping him in a smoldering kiss. He was like a drug, like catnip, and she just couldn't stop kissing him. She found herself lying on the stairs with him on top and his hands tangled in her hair. For a second they pulled away and she looked deep into his eyes. She knew that haze, he was so gone. She kissed him again, with no less passion, as she slipped out from beneath him. She heard his groan of disappointment as she grabbed her broom and bounced up the stairs. "Goodnight Oliver," she practically sang. Calling him 'Wood' seemed a bit inappropriate at the time.  
  
Oliver glided into the common in a daze. He still had her bandana clutched in his hand from when he had pulled it free. His hair was sticking on end and his mouth was a little pinker but the only one to notice was Hermione and she simply smiled and slouched down into her book to hide her blush. 


	2. sloosh

Run Hard, Fly High, Love Deep

Chapter 2

Emma closed the door quietly and sighed as she leaned against it. She couldn't help but giggle. "And where have you been?" A soft light filled the room and Angelina's head stuck out of from behind her curtains. Thinking it was a teacher for a minute Emma froze. She realized who is was and quickly made for her bed. She didn't usually wear much makeup but she was sure the little lipstick she had put on was smeared everywhere.

"No where," Emma said trying to wipe away her smile with her hands.

"Oh, so why is your skirt is tucked up in your knickers?" Emma looked down in horror but her skirt was fine.

"It is not!" she shouted, the outrage disrupted with her own laugh.

"Yeah but you looked!" Angelina teased and four other disembodied giggles filled the room.

Breakfast was an interesting affair. Every time she caught Wood's eyes they both looked away, blushing, and her new friends would giggle. Wood's behavior had of course identified the culprit to them. She leaned over half way through the meal and swore to him she hadn't told them anything. A little while after that Fred demanded to what was so funny but Wood simply asked him if he wanted more pumpkin juice while he poured himself a glass.

As the day went on Angelina, Alicia, and Kate held a kind of honor guard around her. They were taking some perverse pleasure in keeping Wood at bay when they passed between classes. So Emma wasn't surprised when, as she was walking to Charms, a piece of folded parchment suddenly floated out in front of her. Wood hadn't been allowed within ten feet of her since breakfast. But before she could grab it Alicia, to her horror, plucked it out of the air and was reading it softly aloud. She tried to grab it but the female chaser was too quick and danced out of her grasp. She found Wood amongst the crowd and saw the look of dread on his face. She quickly mouthed, "I'm sorry," and he just shrugged back.

"Dear Emma," Alicia began again once she had gotten the blonde's attention. "I enjoyed our moonlit chase." There was a group aww and Emma buried her face behind her book. "Please join me for a late night practice tonight on the pitch at 9. Forever your chaser, Oliver Wood." "Leave it to Wood to use a Quidditch position as a term of endearment," Angelina snorted.

Oliver was eventually allowed to push through the line of chasers and he took her hand on the way to lunch. He was whispering to her the evils of Snape, potions being her next class, making her giggle. A blush was constantly on her face as his breath tickled her ear. They practically glowed as they walked together and were beginning to make a few Slytherins sick. For Emma, she could feel the pain of her mother's death starting to ebb with each laugh and stolen kiss.

After lunch, the Griffindors took their seats in the chilly dungeon and Alicia, having the legible handwriting, handed Emma her notebook to sift thorough. It was mostly stuff she knew and she was grateful she wouldn't be behind. Professor Snape floated into the classroom and stopped suddenly at her. For a moment she thought he was going to reach out to take her hand but he thought better of it and continued. The Griffindors shuttered around her. "Today we will be working on the antidote for the sleeping serum we created yesterday. Get to work," he ordered before gliding back to Emma.

"Ms.?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"White," she supplied and he nodded.

"Please join me in my office," he said in his elegant drawl. She stood up and followed him, choosing to ignore Alicia's comment 'nice knowing you'. The minute the door closed she leapt into Professor Snape's arms.

"Severus I've missed you," she said quietly. The professor released her and held her at arms length.

"I'm sorry I could not be at the funeral. I was too afraid I would be followed," he said sincerely. "You know I loved you mother very much."

"And she loved you," Emma replied. Her smile dropped and she looked at him searchingly. "I have to ask you though. There's a boy here. . .Is he a Malfoy?"

"Draco Malfoy," Snape answered. "He doesn't know. It would be best you stayed away though. It might be noticed."

"It already has, Oliver Wood saw it the first day." Emma couldn't help the twitch in the corner of her mouth.

"You've fallen for that prat," Snape said with a frown.

"I couldn't help it Severus. He's adorable," she cooed half teasing and Snape raised a hand as if to say 'I don't want to know.' He stepped into a fatherly role while he was dating her mother, which had gone on since she could remember. However, he never presumed to give more than advice.

"Here are the potions you'll need to know." He took a list from his desk and handed it to her. "I'm sure you know them all but they will be in your O.W.L.S. If you have any difficulty with them let me know." She took the notes he offered and stepped to the door. "You look so much like her," he said quietly. "And she would be so proud of you." Emma didn't look back but paused before opening the door and stepping back into the classroom. She kept an expression of concentration as she pretended to read over the list. Severus was never an overly emotional person but he never left her in doubt of his affections.

"Angelina those are way too big. It'll turn your potion green. Here." She took the roots Angelina was about to throw into her cauldron and quickly shortened them. They all gave her questioning look as she threw them into the pot. "I had a good tutor growing up," she replied loud enough for Snape to hear as he passed by. It didn't take him long to school the twitching of his lip.

They started out practicing that night, really. . . for about 10 minutes. But Wood 'accidentally' took a Quaffle to the nose; she was aiming at his gut after a cheeky retort on his part. It did, of course, prove she wasn't meant to be a chaser as he had said. They landed and she pulled him into the locker room to get something to mop up the blood. And about ten minutes after that they were sprawled on a bench, making out like Voldemort was beyond the door. Emma's skirt was pushed most of the way up her thighs and her shirt was unbuttoned when suddenly the locker room was flooded with light. The couple looked across the room to see a very stern Madam Hooch standing with her arms folded in the doorway.

"Mr. Wood."

"Madam Hooch." He greeted her as if nothing were amiss. "This is Emma White, she's the new reserve keeper." Emma, who was hiding her face, turned to the Professor.

"Pleased to meet you Madam Hooch," she was blushing profusely but Madam Hooch simply smiled at her and nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. White," she said pleasantly before turning back to Oliver with a stern expression. "Mr. Wood I will be waiting outside to escort you to your dormitory. I expect this will be your last late night practice." With that the teacher turned on her heels and left Oliver and Emma to a fit of giggles.

After some more making outside the portrait, on the stairway, against her door, in the doorway, she finally returned to her room. Emma tiptoed quite across the floor. She had set a silencing charm on herself so even her feet made no noise, but she could still knock things over. Suddenly she felt her feet brush up against something, a cord. She cursed and looked up as two small objects flew at her from above. She squealed silently, charm still in effect, as quiet splash filled the silent dorm. Sopping wet and. . . well blue, though she didn't know it yet. She marched across the floor pulled back a pair of curtains, quietly mind you, and pulled out her wand.

The next morning there was a large commotion in the great hall. Everyone turned to see the Griffindor chasers glumly trudge in. Green fumes were wafting off of them and they looked as if they were rotting. Their skin was tinged green and there was dark circles under there eyes. Skin also seemed to be pealing off. They probably would have run screaming to Madam Pomfrey but Emma had left a note on the door, saying it would wear off by lunch. First there was a mix of shock and laughter, mostly from the Slytherins, and then when people came within smelling distance they recoiled in disgust. Most of the Griffindor table decided they weren't hungry anymore and left the chasers there own little corner.

Oliver laughed in delight and looked down at his little blue tinted girlfriend. She was still beaming at her roommates. Katie finally looked down the table down and Emma waved.

"Look it worked," Katie cried. The other two girls looked up and their expressions changed to joy. Emma had been gone when they woke that morning and all they found was a blue spot on the floor.

"Oy Emma you look terrible," Alicia called.

"Yes, but you smell it!" she called back.

The Weasley brothers were instantly at her side begging for her secrets.

That afternoon they walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts and took seats near the front. This was the last new class and the professor was supposed to tutor Emma after hours. She squirmed in her seat and Katie asked her what was wrong but she couldn't explain it. There was something wrong, something twitching under her skin. The professor's office door opened and suddenly Emma jumped slightly. It was enough for all three chasers to notice and they looked at her curiously. She assured them it was nothing but was grateful when Katie squeezed her hand. The rest of the lesson when without incident even though she watched Professor Lupin's every movement. Once she barely stopped a soft growl from escaping. Something wasn't right about this professor, he set her hair on edge.

Oliver had taken to sitting in the common room after Quidditch practice and studying with Emma. It wasn't that he didn't usually study; it was that she did it a lot and forced him to abandon his mini Quidditch board. After all who could study with that constant muttering. It had already mentioned by a professor, or two or three what a good influence she was on him. It was during these comments that Oliver noticed something. The teachers always spoke so gently when talking about her. McGonagall even grew a little misty eyed. It was like they knew some terrible secret he didn't. He had already suspected it had to do with her mother but if she didn't want to talk about it he couldn't pry.

Suddenly she straightened next to him. She titled her head slightly as if listening to something far away. He was about to ask when she suddenly stood up and mumbled something about having to go. "What about your books?" he called after her but she didn't seem to hear him as she ran off and out of the portrait.

Her feet made soft clicking marks as she followed the sound. It was calling to her, like a sad song pulling at her heart. She stopped outside a door and suddenly realized where she was, the dada classroom. She nudged open the door and walked in. The room was filled with soft music but that wasn't what she had heard. She quietly stalked up the stairs to Lupin's office and paused for a moment, she could get in a lot of trouble for being out of bed this late. She grabbed the door handle with and turned it. The door creaked open and she looked in. There, curled up in front of the fire was a wolf. It's sad yellow eyes looked at her with curiosity as it lifted it's head to see the intruder.


	3. the heart of a?

Thank you for the stellar reviews GhostOfTheRobot. Good deduction skills. This is the only story I have prewritten before posting. I wrote the shell of the story in one day. It was insane really, I wrote for like 12 hours straight. I've been working on it for a few months now. I hope you enjoy it. Don't worry about the lack of reviews. I can't not write and it's icing to have a wonderful review from some one like you. Thanks you made my day -Puppy

Run Hard, Fly High Love Deep Chapter 3

"Who are you, you shouldn't be here," spoke two voices in her head. The first phrase was distant feeling and the second was a clear human voice, concerned but sad. The emotion fell over her like a wave and it nearly made her cry. She rushed to him and nuzzled against him. The human voice repeated itself but quieter as the wolf's contentment was over powering it. Emma curled up against the wolf with her head lying on his neck. The slept that way, contented until dawn. Emma woke up first and noticed the changed figure beside her. She slipped away, unnoticed and returned to her dormitory. His human half probably wouldn't understand the calling she felt. But now she knew why Lupin had always set her on edge.

Remus was soon pacing outside the door to Dumbledore's office. He was completely exhausted but after last night this couldn't wait. Finally the door opened and a Dumbledore stood before him. He stepped back and allowed Remus to enter and take a much needed seat.

"I had not expected you to be up and around today Remus," Dumbledore said as he too sat. "Nothing serious I hope."

"Possibly ," he corrected himself. "I was not alone last night." He couldn't look Dumbledore in the eye but his concern was shown in his voice. He couldn't help feeling ashamed at his vulnerability but didn't want to dance around the truth.

"You were discovered?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, yes and no you see it wasn't a person it was a wolf."

"Your condition has been known to attract them," Dumbledore offered.

"Inside the school," Lupin said with a smile. "No, I think it was an Animagus. Possibly a student." Lupin's stumbled on these words. He still held guilt over his school days when he allowed his friends to become Animagus and betrayed the Headmasters trust. Dumbledore thought for a moment and smiled. "You know whom it is don't you?" Remus asked in a kind but accusatory way.

"I have an idea and I will speak with her."

"Her?" Lupin asked, confused. He thought for a moment, connecting what he knew. "White." It was almost as if he were spitting out a curse. Dumbledore had to chuckle.

"Yes, Miss White is a very talented witch."

"I knew she was acting odd. The first moment I saw her she practically jumped out of her chair and she always watches me, as if she knows something." Lupin stopped and smiled. "I could have sworn I heard her growl at me once," he said with a chuckle

"That is very likely, she shows her Animagus traits openly. Minerva has expressed her concerns with this."

"Do you want me to speak with her professor?" Remus asked. Dumbledore smiled at the young teacher.

"No," he answered. "I will request she leaves your office out of her night time roaming." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Emma stopped carefully at the corner and peered around it. Oliver slid up next to her. "Where are we going?" he whispered, his warm breath sent a shiver down through her. She had to push into the hallway or they weren't going anywhere. She checked the map again; Katie had made a quick sketch before they left. She darted across the hall and opened a door. It was the trophy room. He followed behind as she raced along to the Quidditch cases. There it was, "1970". "Whoa! That looks just like you with dark hair." Emma looked at the picture Wood was pointing at and smiled.

"That's my mom." She reached out wishing she could at least touch the picture and even more wishing she could touch her mother.

"She won the cup," Wood said in admiration. "Lara Ravenhawk, Seeker For Slytherin?!" He looked at her questioningly, and a tiny bit of disgust but she was still too entranced in the picture to notice. A silver haired boy in Quidditch robes ran into the picture and picked her up. They were twirling, the snitch was still held tightly in Lara's hand and she held it high. "That's. . ." Oliver started.

"Lucius Malfoy," she answered for him. "My father."

"Malfoy is your dad," Wood said not successfully hiding his disgust.

"No biological father," she corrected as she turned to face him. "Severus was more my dad really," she said carefully.

"Snape!" Wood shouted and then quickly looked around to see if anyone had heard. "Snape raised you."

"Well. . . no. See it's complicated," she tried to explain. She hoped he would leave it at that he stood patiently waiting. "My mother was with Lucius Malfoy during school but she didn't know all of the death-eater stuff. Anyways, Snape was a close friend the whole time, trying to warn her about her. A few years after they graduated from school my mother got pregnant, with me, and Lucius had grown tired of her. Voldemort," Wood cringed, "wanted to use my mother's baby for an experiment. Snape warned her and she ran away to America. He confessed his love and we lived happily ever after," she said with a pained smile. "Or reasonably." She had never told this story before but it came out surprisingly easy, almost too easy for Wood's tastes.

"So where is your mother?" he asked. He caught the slight flinch but she didn't lose her smile.

"She's gone. I'll tell you about it later," she promised. "Now come on I don't want to get caught." She gently tugged him along. Now Wood wasn't exactly a people person, he was more of a Quidditch person really, but he knew when people were hiding things and she wasn't even good at it.

Lupin was sitting in his office late that night grading paper when he saw a flash of white out of the corner of his eye. Out on the lawn was a large white animal. The glass was imperfect but he knew what or who it was. He grabbed his cloak and rushed out. Not looking where he was going he nearly ran into Professor Snape. They both took a step back.

"Severius," Remus greeted him neutrally.

"Lupin," Snape replied. "Out for an evening stroll."

"I'm not a student any more Severius," Remus said with cheek. "You can't get me expelled for wandering the halls at night." Snape merely sneered and moved on. Remus was half temped to tell him what a little troublemaker his daughter was but that would be unfair to her. And telling Snape that he spent the night curled up with his 15-year-old daughter might just be cruel, even if it was innocent. He clasped his cloak together and headed outside.

Emma bounced around inside Hagrid's cabin. He had enchanted a ball for her to play with. Maybe it was just her wolf side coming out but it was bloody fun! She finally had it trapped, gently, under her paws when a voice startled her.

"Why Hagrid I didn't know you allowed student to be out of bed after hours?" Emma turned find Lupin in the open door to the hut looking at Hagrid with a not so innocent smile.

"Student " Hagrid stammered. "There's no student here." She didn't realize his searching gazed was an attempt to see if Harry had snuck in under the invisibility cloak. Emma looked around for an escape route but Lupin was blocking the only door.

"Miss White," Lupin called with a scornful tone. She turned back to them with a wine and her head down. "I believe you owe Hagrid an explanation and apology."

"Miss. . ." Hagrid looked at her for a second before his expression changed to disapproval. "Emma!" She stood up transformed before them, her head still down.

"I'm sorry Hagrid," she apologized sincerely. "I didn't think I was harming anything. My mom used to let me wander the forest at night. I thought with you there it would be alright." Hagrid looked from Lupin to Emma and back again. To tell the truth he wasn't really mad, he always thought there was something not quite normal about the wolf.

"Well I'm afraid you'll have to be punished still," Lupin resigned with a sigh. Hagrid looked at him with remorse. "What do you think Hagrid? A few detentions ought to straighten her out?" Hagrid tried to hide his smile.

"I um. . . yes I reckon that's for the best Professor Lupin," he answered with a poor imitation of sternness. Emma couldn't help but grin.

"Emma please transform and start back towards the castle, I'll escort you to your dorm momentarily." Emma's expression dropped, Hagrid was going to show her the unicorns today. Well actually he was going to check on the unicorns and bring her along but with the way he talked to her it was like an extended lesson. She begrudgingly transformed and slunk back towards the castle, slow enough so Lupin could catch her.

The teachers watcher her quietly until she was out of earshot. Hagrid spoke first. "Honestly Remus I didn't know who she was."

"It's alright Hagrid she fooled me too. Talk to Dumbledore though, I don't think anyone knows she's an Animagus and with you she won't be in any danger. Just be careful," he warned in whispering tone. As a wolf she might still be able to hear him. "We all know what is hunting her."

"Of course. Any luck in that department."

"No still checking but don't worry, well find something."

They all watched her closely the next few weeks Oliver especially. However, she seemed the same happy bubbly person he had known. It was on the month anniversary of her arrival that a letter came. She had never gotten a letter that he knew. She sat pale and stiff, looking at the messy scrawl that held her name. Wood said her name but she didn't seem to hear him. She picked it up and tried to step over the bench but she tripped and landed on the floor.

"I'm fine," she murmured as he tried to help her up. She excused herself and ran from the hall. Several people snickered thinking it a howler.

Wood wasn't far behind but as he reached the dungeons she was suddenly gone. He stopped in the corridor listening, she wasn't that fast she couldn't have gotten far. Professor McGonagall appeared beside him suddenly. "Where did she go?"

"I lost her." He cursed himself for not keeping up. They split up, opened all the doors that they passed. It was Wood who heard the scream first and he ran in that direction. There was a second scream that changed eerily into a howl. It was a low mournful tone that made Wood's heart break to hear. He stopped in front of the last classroom and opened the door. Standing in the middle of the room was a large white wolf. Wood was awe struck.


	4. lost

Forgive the delay, my life always happens all at once. -Puppy

Run Hard, Fly High, Love Deep Chapter 4

The howling suddenly stopped and the wolf turned to Wood with grey eyes. "Emma," he gasped. It wasn't even a question just a truth, the wolf was Emma. She began to growl and suddenly leap at him. Wood fell back pulling the door shut with him. Emma scratch furiously at the door but soon stopped. He turned to see Professor McGonagall running down the hallway to his aide. She knelt beside him and took his hand. He had thought he whacked it on the door when it fell but there was an obvious large bite mark. "It's alright I don't think she was trying to hurt me." He said automatically. He knew she wouldn't be punished for biting him but he couldn't help but defend her. Minerva pulled out a handkerchief, charmed it to a larger size, and wrapped it around Woods hand to stop the bleeding.

They stood up together and Professor McGonagall reached for the handle of the door. Wood could hear destruction occurring behind it and as much as he didn't want to, he felt fear rising in his stomach. The growling stopped with a yelp and he could hear whining. Minerva cautiously opened the door and held an arm out to restrain Wood. The white wolf was limping with a paw in the air, a huge sliver of wood stuck in it. Emma let out another heart wrenching yelp and carefully lay on the floor. There was the sound of running feet in the hall way and the wolf suddenly realized the door had been opened. She met his eyes and he could see her in the wolf and he could hear a voice in his head, "He's coming."

He tried to break free from McGonagall arm but she was strong. "Don't be foolish. She could still hurt you." The growling began again and Emma's resemblance faded away. The wolf stood and began to pace, it's wary growl punctuated by soft cries.

"She's been changing in her sleep, Professor." Wood turned to see Katie behind him. "I woke up to whimpering one night. I pushed back her curtains and she was sleeping as a wolf. I'm sorry, I should have said something."

"It's alright, Katie. I did not cover this particular problem in class. But do you remember on of the dangers of Animagus." Katie took a step back and mouthed Animagus, she had just thought Emma was cursed or a werewolf or something.

"Uh, the wizard can lose their mind to the animal," she said hesitantly. She regretted saying it especially when she saw Wood's face drop.

"Very good Katie, ten points to Griffindor. It is a very long process to loose ones mind in Animagus. It usually takes years. My guess is that Emma has been changing before she sleeps to avoid nightmares. When an Animagus wizard sleeps they can have dreams of the animal they become. As a wolf, Emma probably ran through the woods, hunted animals but it is loosing control of her transformations. Whatever was in that letter caused this." McGonagall's face was fluctuating between worry and hate.

"But what can you do about it?" Wood pleaded. Emma had lay down again and was attempting to remove the sliver with her teeth. At each failed attempt she let out a horrible cry. Each time was causing him pain as well.

"I could make her change form but I'm afraid it would harm her and she may change right back. No, she must change on her own. But I think...Stupefy!" Wood jumped as the white wolf suddenly fell to the floor. He was finally allowed to get past the professor and he bent down and picked up the wolf. "Take her to Madam Pomfrey's," McGonagall ordered and he didn't hesitate. Meanwhile the professor picked up the discarded letter that had lay beneath the wolf and read carefully. "Oh dear," she said. She said a quick spell to set the room right before hurrying to find Dumbledore.

Wood walked quickly but tried not to jostle Emma too much. There were startle cries as he pushed through the halls with the wolf in his arms. The Griffindor team quickly appeared and formed a wedge to keep people out of the way. Soon they reached the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey swept towards they.

She made a quick check of Emma's vitals and an assessment of her wound and led the team to a bed. Wood gave a quick accounting to the Nurse before they were all shooed out into a waiting area. Soon Professor McGonagall arrived and disappeared. Dumbledore also entered shortly after and, after seeing the team look to him hopefully, walked to them.

"I heard talk of a wolf being carried down the hall but told that it's entourage looked fiercer," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "Don't worry. With such friends she will not be able to stay away long." He left them feeling better as he joined Snape at the entranceway. They spoke quickly, in low voices, before the potions master nodded and left. Oliver watched it all with apprehension. Dumbledore motioned for Wood to accompany him.

"Mr. Wood, have you ever heard of dream walking?"

"Yes Professor," he answered clearly wanting to provide any help he could.

"From what Professor McGonagall tells me, Miss Ravenhawk is trapped in her wolf conscience." Wood flinched a little at the name but nodded. It was after all her mother's name on the trophy,

"So we have to go in and get her out," Wood finished for him.

"Precisely. And I think it should be you to go." They had stopped at the edge of the curtains and Oliver felt suddenly very small.

"But Headmaster you can't mean. . . Snape! You should send him. She calls him her father."

"I'm aware of Miss Ravenhawk's love for Servius but now I believe you have a tighter bond. Among other things you share one of her great passions, flying." Suddenly Oliver realized what Dumbledore was implying. "I always enjoy watching a good chase Mr. Wood. And the one on the night of her arrival was no exception," Dumbledore said with a wink. "It's a pity she didn't become a seeker like her mother. They share the same fearless passion."

"You saw her mother play?" Wood asked with eager curiosity.

"Yes." Dumbledore looked over the top of his glasses as if he was about to reveal a great secret. "It was in fact the only time I cheered for a Slytherin win. And that's saying a lot because at the time I was the Head of the Griffindor House." Wood smiled at this and looked to the curtains in front of him. He took a deep breath.

"I'll do it Professor," Wood answered, now full of confidence.

"Good. Now while dream walking you will have to take control. You can change yourself but nothing in her world unless she isn't looking," Dumbledore hinted. Wood nodded and both of them turned to the Potions master as he entered. Dumbledore took one of the offered vials and handed it to Wood. He then pulled back the curtain and ushered him to a chair by Emma's side. She had been released from the Stupify spell but her paws were twitching in sleep. Oliver couldn't resist reaching out to stroke Emma's soft fur. "It'll be alright Em," he told her. Madam Pomfrey suddenly seized his arm and for a second Oliver thought he had done something wrong. But she was simply pealing away the makeshift bandage on his hand. He had almost forgotten the bite, though now it throbbed. She was going to heal with a spell but he pulled back his hand insisting he wanted it to heal on it's own. Madam Pomfrey tutted at him and went to retrieve a salve to keep it from getting infected. All patched up, he watched as a spell was cast over Emma to make her drink the potion. His head snapped up as Snape begin to read an incantation. The teacher stopped and placed a hand on Wood's shoulder.

"She likes you beyond her better judgment so don't disappoint me." It wasn't really a threat Wood knew, though he did cringe a little. Snape was asking Wood to bring his adopted daughter back. Oliver took a deep breath and downed his potion.

The room grew dark around him and Wood stood. Where was everyone, he couldn't see? Suddenly fog began to roll around him and he felt fear rising in his stomach. He stepped forward and but jumped back suddenly as a twig snapped beneath his feet. There was a howl in the distance and he looked up suddenly to find himself in the woods. Out in the distance standing on a hill was a glowing white wolf with grey eyes. He could hear Emma's voice in his mind, "He's coming." It was almost a cry, and he could hear the despair in her voice. The wolf disappeared over the edge of the hill and Woods yelled after her to stop. He raced after the white shadow for what seemed like forever before Dumbledore's words came back to him, "You can change yourself." His mind spun for a moment, change himself to what? But then it came to him. Who better to chase a wolf that a wolf? He was still running when his arms reached down to the ground and his legs shorten. He could feel his eyesight and hearing growing keener and the wind gently flowed through his fur. It was amazing almost like flying! No wonder she didn't want to change back. He chased her through the trees. She was playing and her beautiful laughter echoed in his head. "Can't catch me!" she beckoned as she slipped just out of his grasp. Finally he got her corner in a rock circle. He pounced on her and they pranced around each other playfully. "Chase me Em" Wood cried as he ran off ahead. He could hear her running behind him calling him. He slowed a little to let her catch up and in his mind he imagined a cliff. "Come on Em let's fly!" She teased him saying wolves can't fly. Sure enough as he imagined a cliff appeared before them. He ran hard for it and at they last second he imagined his hands reaching out to hold a broom and he was flying. He looked back, afraid she would still standing on the cliff but just then a white blur whizzed by him. He then heard her voice against but this time it wasn't in his head.

"Come on Wood," she called out to him. "Let's see what you're made of." He was about to follow but she was starting to fade. The broom below him was becoming transparent and his feet felt grounded. He was sitting. The midnight sky altered and he suddenly remembered where he was, the in the hospital. It had grown dark and there was only a single candle by the bedside. "Oliver?" His hand felt movement and he looked down to see it was resting on Emma's very human stomach.

"Emma!" he exclaimed and tackled her. When he pulled away there were tears in her eyes. "What is it?" he asked, her sadness making his heart sink.

"I'm so sorry, I just wanted to be lost I wasn't thinking," she broke out into tears again and Oliver held her close. "I'm so sorry." There was a rustle of curtain and Madam Pomfrey's head stuck through. Wood smiled at her and nodded to her reassuringly. A few minutes later Emma's started to shake. At first Oliver though it was from crying and held her tighter and then she opened her mouth and started laughing. He pulled back a little and looked into her tearing eyes but now they were full of mirth. "What is it?" he asked bemused.

"Did I?" She was trying to speak but she wasn't laughing to hard. "Did I bite you," she finally said with a little cringe. While he didn't really find it that funny Oliver could help but laugh.

"Love nip," he teased as he held up the bandaged hand.

"Why didn't get it healed?" She looked at him with amazement; lifting the bandage she saw just the damage she had done. "Ugh, It looks horrible."

"I wanted a souvenir. It's not often your girlfriend turns into a wolf and bites you." Finally seeing the humor he chuckled a little. "Plus I will be a good story for our grand kids," he joked. She was going to protest to the whole notion of grandkids and the extreme hokeyness of the comment but he silenced her with a kiss.

"I see we are minus one wolf," Dumbledore said, announcing the teacher's presence. McGonagall beamed down at them and Snape merely watched.

"Your were right Professor about the flying. As a wolf she said it was impossible but she followed right behind me." Dumbledore know that it was probably more than her love of flying that caused her to follow him but he merely smile.

Oliver sat on the couch by the fire. Emma lay stretched beside him with her large white head lying in his lap. Her treatment was to transform every night for a few hours. The Griffindors had become accustom to the great white wolf in their common room and to Oliver quietly reading homework a loud to it. Most never connected it to Emma, but those who knew talked to her the same as they would any other night.

One particular night Crookshanks wandered in to find Hermione and Emma lifted her head and let out a growled. Crookshanks went wide-eyed and scurried back up the steps much to Ron's immense pleasure. He was snorting and cackling as Hermione scolded him. Harry just shrugged and told her it was fair play. But most nights passed peacefully with Oliver gentle stroking her fur, sometimes scratching behind her ears. Once he asked her what it was like, feared that he treated her too much like a dog in that state. But she assured him that as a wolf she liked to be pet, especially scratched behind the ears, and when she held his hand in her mouth, as she sometimes did, it was like holding his hand in hers, with a little more drool of course.

They were never parted in the next month; she even joined him at Quidditch practice, sometimes playing, sometimes doing her homework in the stands. Madam Hooch or Professor McGonagall often sat with her, of course saying that they were just there to see how practice was going. But now they had two Griffindor Quidditch players to worry about. The teacher's attention was worrying Wood. He was afraid to lose her, especially since McGonagall handed him a letter with a bloody paw print.

"Do you remember the pain?" it wrote. "Do you remember screaming, unable to help as I killed your mother? I know where you are little one. I'm coming for you."

"That's what she said when I first saw her." He looked up at McGonagall's concerned face. "In the dream before I could catch her she said, 'he's coming." There was silent moment and Wood dreaded asking what he knew he had to. "Was she put under the crutacious curse, when her mother was killed?" He spoke in a small voice, uncertain if he should be talking of it since Emma refused to.

"She was," McGonagall answered. "She was still under the curse when the American Aurors found her a day later." Wood wanted to be sick. That kind of pain for 24 hours? "Not many could have lasted that long without going mad and we still don't know how she did it," McGonagall said, finished his though. "The assassin is still lose and next time he wants to finish the job. Keep a close eye on her Wood, she is very dear to me but I can't be with her all the time."

"Was it Malfoy?" He spit out the name as if it were a curse. "Did he send the bounty hunter?"

"No I don't believe so," she said a little surprised he knew so much and a little taken back by his anger. "While I have never thought well of Mr. Malfoy he did seem to love Emma and her mother." She paused for a moment, considering if she should tell him more. "There are rumors of a book kept by Voldemort listing the people he sent assassins after. It would pay the killer money on the person's death. This is substantiated but it says the assassin is bound to finding them, obsessed if you will. It is very important," she stressed. "That you be careful. He is a very dangerous man."

"I'll protect her professor," he promised.

"I'll protect you," he promised to the wolf as he petted her snowy white fur. She had fallen asleep and her paws were twitching in dream. He had read up on Animagus and it was all right as long as it wasn't meant as an escape. The rules of Animagus were complicated and mostly unclear. The books he read only held warnings and almost every third line said 'it depends on the wizard'.


	5. milk or sugar?

I apologize, every time I went to update I got that stupid site overload message. Good new is I'm finished and posting to the end. Thank you so much for reading. I loved the reviews  
  
Run Hard, Fly High, Love Deep Chapter 5  
  
Emma finished mixing her shrinking spell and called for Professor Snape. His soft footsteps seemed eerie in the almost empty classroom.  
  
"It's supposed to be green Emma." He corrected her with a sigh.  
  
"I know, I know." She stirred her potion hoped that would bring the desired results. "I think I added too much powered winge blossom." The purple liquid oozed out of her ladle.  
  
"More likely it's gone bad," Snape assessed. He picked up the small satchel and spilt some into his hand. "As I expected. Do you smell the difference?" He held it up to her nose and it almost smelled sweet, it wasn't supposed to.  
  
"It smells lovely," she remarked.  
  
"Yes your mother used it in perfumes," Snape said as he dumped the powder into a nearby bin. "It's too late to try again. Wood should be here soon to escort you."  
  
"You talk like it's his job," Emma laughed.  
  
"He acts like it is." Snape never hid his. . . objection to Wood being so close to his adopted daughter. However, Emma had the sneaking suspicion he would never like any boy she metaphorically brought home. As if on cue Wood knocked on the doorframe to announce his presence. Normally he would have stayed to keep her company, however he had mysteriously said he needed to talk to someone and wouldn't tell her who.  
  
"I've come to escort Lady Emma to Quidditch practice," he said with a little bow. Snape only sneered at him and returned to his office. Emma had to stifle her giggle. "Did I do something wrong," Wood said as he cautiously crossed the room. He looked at Snape's office as if the man were going to pop out and curse him.  
  
"No," Emma assured him as she collected her things. "He was just remaking on your," she was going to say protectiveness but she decided against it, "convenient timing." Wood gave her a searching look but dropped it as she only smiled at him. "So do you need me at practice today?"  
  
"I need you at practice everyday. You are our reserve keeper," he reminded her. "Why would you rather be someplace else?" She shot him a thousand watt smile and he relaxed. It was as if he sometimes worried she didn't want him around.  
  
"I need to talk to Hagrid," she told him. "I can go afterwards though." She was trying to hide her enthusiasm from him. Hagrid was arranging something special for her and she wanted it to be a surprise for Oliver.  
  
"No it's alright," he said a little crushed.  
  
"You can ride my Firebolt," she offered and instantly he perked up.  
  
They split up at the entranceway, though Wood watched her all the way to Hagrid's hut. The door opened and he couldn't help but let out a sigh. He didn't mind watching over her but at least when she was with a teacher he could finally relax. When she sat alone at practice he was constantly checking to make sure she was there. One time she had gone to use the bathroom and he went into a panic when he couldn't see her.  
  
"If you're not careful you're going to smother that girl," said Katie, he turned around quickly having not seen her before. "Or spoil her. Neither one's any good for you two."  
  
"Can't help it Katie," he responded with a blush before his tone turned serious. "I have dreams she's been taken away," he said with a grimace. "I'm afraid the one time I'm not watching her, she'll disappear." Katie didn't speak, only nodded and pushed him into the locker room. She hadn't told him but sometimes in the middle of the night she would get up and check Emma's bed as well. A few times there was a note telling the finder not to worry that she was with Hagrid. The American had wormed her way into all of their cares.  
  
"Hey Wood where's your other half?" one of the twins asked. Wood took a near by Quaffle and whipped it at him.  
  
"Come on get your gear on!" Wood ordered ~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Emma's head suddenly lifted from Oliver's lap and she stared out the window. "What is it Em?" Oliver asked as he ruffled the fur on her head. Her expression turned from concentration to excitement and she jumped off the couch and pranced to the entranceway. She let out a whirring noise but the portrait wouldn't open. "I'm sorry dear but I don't speak wolf," came the Fat Ladies's reply. Emma turned to Wood and could have sworn she was saying, "come on" when she made her little wolf noises. Wood let her out of the common room and trotted beside her. She kept giving him impatient glances, urging him to hurry. They reached the front entrance just as Hagrid was coming in. Wood opened his mouth to explain but when he realized Hagrid was looking at Emma expectantly.  
  
"I was just coming to get you, they're waiting for ya." Emma looked up at Wood and he could have sworn she looked reluctant. "Well go on," Hagrid urged and Emma darted out into the night. "We can watch them from the edge of the woods they won't go too far with her."  
  
"They Hagrid?" He was watching worriedly as the white wolf raced to the edge of the lawn.  
  
"The pack of course," Hagrid said as if it was to be expected. "I sent for them when she first arrived, she's been walking rounds with me in the forest." Hagrid suddenly realized he should be telling Wood this. "It was for her education of course," he assured Oliver as they walked across the lawn. Suddenly a whole pack of wolves popped out of the woods racing and playing with their new member. "I didn't know she was a student at first of course. The wolves always come and see me whenever they're near by."  
  
"Can you talk to them?" Wood asked curiously. He wanted to know if it was normal for him to be able to hear her.  
  
"Well not exactly, ya see wolves just kind of talk to you. They're vera picky in that respect. Oh and don't worry they won't hurt her." He could see the concern in Wood's eyes. "They knew what she is and they think it's wonderful." Hagrid watched them playing with a glint in his eyes, like it was a very special treat. "I knew she was missing her pack at home so I thought I would send for Mirium, that's my nickname for her. They don't really have names, just know each other by sight."  
  
"Hagrid, why haven't there been any lectures on wolves in Care of Magical Creatures class?" Wood was starting to feel left out that he knew so little. After all he had only been researching Animagus.  
  
"Well. . .I guess it's because their not classified as magical creatures. They don't talk to many people, wizards or muggles. And besides the only magical power they have is to talk to each other. Tele something or other." They had reached Hagrid's hut and Wood noticed a large cauldron out front. When he got closer he noticed something floating in the water. Hagrid stepped forward and stirred the pot before removing the object, wincing as it scalded his hands.  
  
Wood stepped close and smelled the concoction it was "Tea? Hagrid," he asked with a smile. Hagrid chuckled in reply as he poured out the cauldron into a shallow pan on the ground.  
  
"I can't explain it Wood but they seemed to love it." And Wood didn't doubt it as suddenly the pack came flying out of the woods towards them. Hagrid set down a tray of biscuits, with dollies under it. Wood held back a chuckle as the wolves seemed to consider these more toys that food.  
  
Suddenly there was a tugging on Wood's cloak and he looked down to see Emma with a mouthful of black fabric. He knelled and pet her and she left kisses all over his face. "Having fun," he laughed. He could hear her in his head speaking a mile a minute, so fast he could hardly discern words. She was having the time of her life and he made out the comment, 'It's almost as good as Quidditch!"  
  
A few hours later the wolves passed out on the lawn from exertion and Emma, Wood, and Hagrid walked back the castle. Just inside Emma transformed and let Wood take her arm. She was glowing and she felt like she was floating. "It was amazing to run again, I've missed it so much." She beamed up a Wood and he couldn't help but grin back. "Tomorrow night they want to take me to the waterfalls!" Wood was about to protest when a voice sent shivers down him spine.  
  
"Students out of bed Hagrid?" They turned to find Snape standing in the corridor behind them.  
  
"No Professor Snape," Hagrid immediately defended. "Just a little class related field trip." Snape nodded and with a last look at Emma moved on.  
  
"I'm sure glad he likes you," Wood whispered to her.  
  
A few weeks later Oliver woke in a cold sweat. The echoes of Emma's screams were still in his mind as he hoped out of his warm bed and grabbed his wand. He sprinted up the girl's stairs and into her dormitory. This had been the tenth or so time, usually he would watch her until Kate would tell him she was fine and to get back to bed. He quietly pulled back the covers to find an empty bed and no note. "Katie!" he yelled but there was no response. 


	6. silence

I know I have no excuse in delays as this has been written for months. However, I have been busy. There is one more Chapter and an addition part which may be posted separately due to content..actually it will probably be pg-13 as well, but I think it would take away from the plot arch. Sorry, enough rambling, enjoy..  
  
Run Hard, Fly High, Love Deep Chapter 6  
  
He ran to another bed and pushed back her curtains. Katie Bell lay there silently screaming as her body twitched. Wood's mind raced, he couldn't remember the counter course for all of his studying these past few weeks. He ran bed-to-bed frantically, finding them in the same state. He finally ran to the door and cried bloody murder for help. He sunk down at the foot of Emma's bed and cried in despair. He failed her. He wasn't there when she needed. There were people all around but he didn't care. The double spells had been lifted and through their hysterics, his chaser's found him and they clung together, crying in pain and loss. McGonagall shoed out the Griffindors not comforting and gently bent over the group.  
  
"Wood what did you see?" she asked gentle. She knew he heard but he seemed so lost in grief.  
  
"Nothing," he said. "I had a nightmare. I always come to see her after one, make sure she's okay." His hysteria was passing and he was speaking more calmly. "I pulled back the curtain and she was gone. I found the rest of them."  
  
"I can't believe she felt that for a day," Katie sobbed. "I woke then I heard the door open. I thought it was Wood so I told him to go back to bed and suddenly there was this man over me." Wood pulled her into his arms as she cried. "He took Emma and hexed me so I couldn't scream. Poor Emma." A shadow hushed the group as the look up to find Dumbledore in the doorway.  
  
"She's gone Headmaster," Wood said plainly. "He took her." Wood stood up; the time for hopelessness was over. "The book is with Lucius Malfoy and that's where he's taking her."  
  
"How do you know?" McGonagall asked, stunned.  
  
"I told Draco about her, everything. I told him what the book should looked like and he said his father has it. It seems he knew from the moment he saw her, that she was his sister. It's at the Malfoy's Mansion."  
  
Lucius woke up suddenly to the sound of breaking glass. He quickly checked to see his wife was sleeping still. He grabbed his wand and stalked down the hall. Sometimes people just showed up in the middle of the night, but one could never be too careful. He crept down the hall to his study and peered in. A man stood in front of his desk and was pulling out the drawers, turning them over to spill the contents on the floor. The room looked like it had been hit by a tornado, books and papers were lying everywhere.  
  
"Cadfer," Lucius said, without a hint of concern, as he stepped out of the shadows. "What are you doing her?"  
  
"I have her," the mad man said with a glint in his eye. "Where is the book?" He returned to shuffling through the office.  
  
"Have who?" Malfoy was just humoring him at this point. He had not seen Cadfer since the reign of the Dark Lord and the bounty hunter wasn't all together sane even then.  
  
"My bounty," he said pointing to the girl lying crumpled on the floor. Lucius gasped, that hair!  
  
"Emma," he whispered as he dropped to her side. She was merely unconscious. He reached for his wand but found it missing. He looked up with venom at the bounty hunter who stood twirling his wand though big thick finger.  
  
"Thought I was mad eh." A malicious grin was on the Cadfer's face. "Now where is the book!" he barked. Lucius remained silent. "I will make you talk. Imperio!" Lucius closed his eyes and with a shake of his head the curse was lifted.  
  
"It won't work on me," Lucius said spitefully.  
  
"No? Maybe this Enervate! Crucio!" Emma was suddenly awake and screaming in pain.  
  
"You moron," Lucius mocked. "Do you think that torturing the person you want to kill to get the weapon to kill them with is going to work? Are you sure you're not a Halfcaste!"  
  
"Cruico!" both wizards cried together, Lucius having grabbed the wand from Emma's pocket, but the curses ricocheted off each other and bounced away. Malfoy was ready to fire again when suddenly they were surround by ministry wizards and half of them had their wands pointed at him. Cadfer, however, having nothing to loose tried to curse Malfoy again and was soon unconscious.  
  
One of the Ministry wizards quickly released Emma and before any of them could blink she had transformed and leap for Cadfer's throat. "Impedimenta." Emma let out a human scream of anguish as she transformed, still frozen just inches above Cadfer. The Ministry wizards stepped forward and quickly removed the bounty hunter from the house. Emma fell to the ground with a thud and remained. Lucius made sure the Aurors wouldn't kill him before he kneeled next to her gently stroking her back.  
  
"It's all your fault," Emma whispered.  
  
"You're right daughter." Even then he regained his regal manor and spoke without warmth. "If I had not betrayed her trust she would still be with us. But I tried to save you, send you to American. I'm a bad wizard but I loved your mother and you." It wasn't in any way what Emma wanted to hear. She wanted to hate him. She wanted to turn into a wolf and rip out his throat from betraying her mother. "You look so much like her," he said and she remembered it was the same as Snape. She slowly uncurled and stood. He wasn't her father, not really. Her bones still ached from the Cruico curse but she was alive. She refused to look at the man who called her daughter.  
  
"Minerva?" The professor stepped into the room at her summons. Emma looked at her knowing her aunt spoke the spell that had kept her from killing Cadfer. "Can we go home? I'm sure he's running mad by now." She didn't want to speak Oliver's name in front of this pig. The old witch embraced her with relief and led her out the front door where they waited for a ministry car.  
  
Lucius was forced to turn over the book. He did so without complaint, saying that he only kept it because he hoped one day to save his daughters life. He was of course fined 6 thousands Gallons for owning it. 


	7. these are a few of my favorite things

Run Hard, Fly High, Love Deep Chapter 7  
  
Emma stood stalled at the Fat Lady. "It's the mixing of emotions. He'll be so happy to see me but I'm so sad. I want to run or fly forget how much it all hurts." Emma let tears slide her cheeks as she stood there alone or maybe she was talking to the pink lady that listened sympathetically. Time passed slowly and she remained statuesque. Her mind didn't want to deal with the pain so it simply stopped.  
  
"I am not going to just. . ." the portrait suddenly swung open and Wood appeared before her, mid sentence. She looked up in shock. Soon her breath started to catch in her throat and her eyes grow warm. She started to break down completely. Instantly he lifted her into his arms and carried her into the common room. At his pleading expression the occupants quietly left. The girls, too terrified to sleep alone, went upstairs to huddle together on one bed.  
  
"I almost killed him." Emma was curled up against Oliver in front of the dying fire. If any two people in the world wanted to be closer, they would have found it difficult. "If Minerva, hadn't stopped me I would have."  
  
"I wouldn't blame you," he promised. His fingers were woven into her hair as she buried her face into his shoulder. "I would have, for everything he put you through. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you." She could feel the pain melt away as she looked into his eyes. To know some one else shared what she felt was enough. "I found you gone and I thought I would never see you again," Oliver confessed. "I'm.I'm in love with you." She could see tears starting to form in his eyes and she kissed him softly. "And if you hadn't come back I don't know what I would have done."  
  
"It's alright," she assured him softly. "You don't have to worry anymore."  
  
Dawn wasn't faraway but it found them lying together. The Griffindors left them in peace as they went about their day. Oliver woke around noon in a panic. She was gone and he almost didn't see the noted left beside him.  
  
"You looked so adorable and while I spent most of the night passed out you were awake and worrying. There are three joys in my life; running through the woods with the wind in my fur, flying fast and high, and you. And that's in the order of how much I love them; you're at the top, just in case you wondered. If I know your stomach you are waking just in time for lunch and I'll be in the great hall. Love Emma p.s. you only nip the ones you love." Wood smiled and ran for his dorm. She was right, it was nearly lunch and he didn't want to disappoint her.  
  
Fine  
  
I will try to work on the extra ficlet I promised earlier. Until thank you for reading. Puppy 


End file.
